kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Game Over: Level 2
"Let's Play Game Over: Level 2" is the 48th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 100th of the series overall. It is the second part of a two-part episode, the first being "Let's Play Game Over: Level 1". Synopsis Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat try to get Kaeloo, who is starting to lose her sanity, to stop playing Stumpy's VR game (which she has now been playing non-stop for over a year). Plot The episode starts inside Stumpy's VR game. Kaeloo is still making flowers grow, and her eyes have turned almost completely black and she is laughing like a maniac. Meanwhile, the other three are watching her play. Stumpy is starting to get freaked out by her behavior, but Mr. Cat tells him that it's fine as long as Kaeloo leaves them alone, but he quickly changes his mind after seeing just how crazy she has become. They put on their headsets and go inside the game, where Gladys greets "Stumpy4life", Quack Quack and "ShutUpYouStupidMachine", and Stumpy says that they immediately need to connect to the game. Gladys starts booting up the software, and an impatient Stumpy starts pressing the screen repeatedly. Unfortunately, their game progress is deleted, and they have to start again from Level Zero. An annoyed Mr. Cat realizes that they have to go through the whole game again, but Stumpy assures him that it's really simple (before crashing into a zombie sheep). Meanwhile, Kaeloo is making more flowers grow everywhere, when she notices that one of them is really ugly. She criticizes it for its ugliness before stomping on it and destroying it, and runs off to make more flowers. The other three make their way through the game and finally find Kaeloo (whose appearance scares them). They then find out, to their horror, that she has named three flowers with similar names to theirs and is treating the flowers like she would treat them. Mr. Cat demands that Kaeloo come back to them, but she refuses, and uses a game code to put a large set of obstacles between her and her friends. They manage to get past some of the the obstacles, and Quack Quack gets a power-up which enables hem to easily get past the rest. They finally reach her and Quack Quack punches her, causing the game to be over. Kaeloo returns to normal and says she is happy to see her friends. Mr. Cat then blasts Quack Quack with a bazooka, and Kaeloo transforms and chases him. Stumpy yells to Mr. Cat to remember to save his game progress. Later, Kaeloo, Quack Quack and a severely beaten up Mr. Cat listen to Stumpy talking about his new customized video game which has him as the main character. He says it's great until he loses the game, at which point he changes his mind and decides that it's a horrible game. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Flowers * Zombie Sheep Minor Characters * Mutant Carrot * Gladys Trivia * This is the 100th episode of the series. * This episode, along with "Let's Play Game Over: Level 1", is the 3rd two-part episode of the show. Gallery Gameoverlevel2.jpg|Let's go save our friend! Gameoverlevel21.jpg Stumpysnewvideogame.jpg Stumpyplaysanewvideogame.jpg Stumpyasavideogame.jpg|Stumpy's customized video game Evil Kaeloo.PNG giphy (26).gif giphy (27).gif giphy (28).gif giphy (29).gif IMG_1642.PNG Stumpy's Reaction.png Stumpy, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat on Couch.png Bad Kaeloo On A Little Hunt For Mr. Cat.png LPGOL2.JPG LPGOL2 2.JPG LPGOL2 3.JPG LPGOL2 4.JPG LPGOL2 5.JPG LPGOL2 6.JPG Quack Quack as Super Saiyan.png Screenshot 20190921-004710.png Screenshot 20190921-004752.png Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes